


Sorry

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a little out of hand for Alex after the last race of the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

It had been a long season but the ending was anti-climactic, the last race of the year was red flagged due to a bad collision and the fact that the barriers couldn't be repaired in time. Luckily no-one was hurt and everyone walked away. But it hadn't stopped Alex wondering what if.

He'd been on pole and he felt like the victory was his to lose, it probably wouldn't have seen him finish any higher in the drivers' championship, but that third win of the season would have felt good.

That was life though, and now they were all celebrating in a dingy nightclub, riding on the high of their more successful Formula one counterparts. It was all fun until one of the sponsors started getting a little out of line.

Alex wasn't sure how he got into the argument, he wasn't one that cared about what other people thought, but with the end of the year arriving without him having confirmed his plans for next year, well, that was starting to gnaw at him.

"Come on, we all know Red Bull must have dropped you," annoying guy said, getting right in Alex's face.

"No. I left to take a test driver role at Williams."

"Because Red Bull had dropped you."

"It. Was. My. Choice." Alex turned to leave but annoying guy grabbed his arm, and that was the final straw for Alex. He clenched his fist and swung for him.

*

Stoffel was watching Alex getting increasingly irate with some idiot. He'd been watching him from the bar, wondering if he should go over and say hi, comfort him about the race and tell him that he would have won it today if it hadn't been cancelled.

He got himself another beer and headed towards Alex, he was glad that he'd decided to go over because the idiot was grabbing Alex, so Stoffel dashed over to help him out. Stoffel had just got the guy to let go of Alex's arm when he saw him swinging round, fist first.

Stoffel barely had time to register it all when Alex's fist made contact with his face. He went down fast and Alex almost immediately crumpled to the floor, checking if he was okay.

Security had seen the commotion and rushed over. Alex was about to apologise when Stoffel said, "That guy, he just punched me."

Annoying guy started screaming that it wasn't him, but security grabbed him and manhandled him out of the building. Karma had been restored.

"Thanks," Alex said, helping Stoffel to his feet. "I'll get you some ice."

Alex wrapped his arm around Stoffel's waist, heading for the bar, most of the crowd had gone back to trying to get a glimpse of the Formula one drivers, now that the idiot had been removed by security.

The barman handed Alex the ice pack and Stoffel winced as it touched his skin. Alex ran his hand down the side of Stoffel's neck, sending sparks through his body. Stoffel hadn't told anyone that he'd spent most of the year nursing a crush on Alex, he thought it was just because he was tall and lean, and softly spoken, with a smile that lit up a room.

Stoffel sighed, and Alex thought it was because he was in pain. "Do you want me to take you back to your hotel?"

It was like his guardian angel had been reading his mind, Stoffel could think of nothing better right now and he smiled. Only to realise that it hurt to smile and he winced in pain.

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

The barman let them leave through the back door, the peace and quiet of the empty street was lovely but the heat was stifling. Alex puffed out the front of his shirt a few times to try and cool himself down while they waited for a taxi. It gave Stoffel a nice view of the front of his chest, and it set his mind racing all over again.

They didn't have to wait long for the taxi to arrive, and it was only a few minutes' drive back to the hotel where Stoffel was staying. Alex was still holding him up as they entered the building, his large hands making him feel small.

"Have you got your key?" Alex asked. Stoffel fished around in his pockets before producing the small plastic keycard. Alex got the door open before leading Stoffel to the bed, and as he lowered him on to the bed there was a moment where their lips were so close that Stoffel just wanted to lean in and kiss him.

"I'm going to get some more ice for your eye," Alex said, and with that he was gone. Stoffel had wanted to tell him that it wasn't that bad anymore but it was nice to be fussed over.

The air-conditioning was a blessed relief and it wasn't long before Stoffel was sprawled out in nothing but his boxers, enjoying the cool air.

When Alex finally returned he sat on the bed, wrapping the ice in a little plastic bag and a cloth from the bathroom. He didn't say a word about Stoffel's near naked body on display, or the fact that there was a sizable bulge in his boxers. All of his attention was taken by the bruise that had started forming.

Alex held the ice pack to Stoffel's face while running his fingers through his hair, stroking the side of his face as he lay next to him. "Is this ok?"

Stoffel wasn't sure if he meant the ice or the physical contact but both were nice so he nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Alex couldn't believe that of all the people at the nightclub, he'd managed to hit the one person that he had a crush on.

Stoffel sat up slightly so that he could look Alex in the eyes. "I forgive you. It was an accident." Alex fluttered his long eyelashes and Stoffel couldn't fight off the urge to kiss him any longer.

When their lips met it was like fireworks after a race, bright lights in a dim sky. Alex's lips were so soft and he was gentle, carefully holding Stoffel so as not to touch his bruise. Time lost all meaning for Stoffel, he'd waited so long for this moment, imagined it so many times but even the most vivid fantasy paled in comparison to reality.

Stoffel gasped and Alex broke the kiss, worried that he'd hurt him, but when he saw the smile on his face he knew it wasn't that kind of noise.

"I've been waiting all year to do that," Alex said, kissing the back of Stoffel's hand.

Stoffel's smile got bigger and he raised an eyebrow. "Hopefully I don't have to wait that long for the next kiss."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
